the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisara Starfall
Early Life The younger sister of Kira Starfall was a rather unnoticed figure in Dalaran. She remained a helper with the family shop for a while, and was not nearly as charismatic as Kira was. It wasn't for years later until Kisara grew the will to delve into magic. She found it harder to accomplish than her sister had as she seemed to not have as much of a talent with spell weaving as her sister did. She seemed to be the weaker link in the family; the Father and Older sister being potent spell-casters, and the mother being a rather well-known priestess of the Light. Not being able to get a grip on magic, she had turned to archery and the interest of the Farstriders of Quel'thalas that she oh so wished to be like. The Light never seemed to be of an option to her- in fact, she had been some-what frightened of the idea of becoming a priest for the fear of injuring herself with it as her mother had somehow managed to do. Category:High Elf Category:Silver Covenant Category:Magocracy of Dalaran The WarsCategory:Argent Crusade Kisara had been nothing but a civilian at the point of the first and second war, and only tried her hand at many other skills to try and find the spark of her talents. However it was in the Third War where the Starfall family had become separated. Kira was off to battle, and Kisara had done her best to fight and defend her family, only to be lost and forced into retreat with other Citizens of Dalaran. Somewhere in the midst of the action, she lost her mother, father, and sister in the battle and was moved to Kul Tiras for the time, away from the sight and word of war and worked as a merchant in the island nation. Returning to Mainland After years of being a merchant in Kul Tiras, the young sister had the longing to return home- especially after she had finally gotten word of Dalaran being rebuilt. She had made it in time to return home, but she never saw a sight of her sister or her family yet. She would have to go on alone for now, but it gave her time to try her hand at combat again- this time not being defeated by her weaknesses that would soon dissolve with her training. The Silver Covenant Out and about Dalaran were the high elves of the city. The Silver Covenant stood proudly as guards around the Alliance half of the city, and recruiting to fight against the scourge. They caught Kisara's attention, and she did not hesitate to sign up among their ranks. She trained heavily with the Covenant spell bows, merging the practices of arcane with marksmanship and eventually took part in the war in Northrend. Dalren Lightheart A Lieutenant Commander of the Argent Crusade had saved Kisara's life in the midst of a horrendous loss for the Covenant. The Crusade was just a minute too late to back up the elves, and only some of them made it out alive. Others would die of their wounds in the camps, but Dalren Lightheart had faith in one of the last remaining survivors of the attack. He kept an eye on Kisara and did all he could to keep her alive, and eventually brought her to a complete recovery. Feeling in debt to the Lieutenant, Kisara offered her allegiance to the Argent Crusade, and found herself working along their side more and more often. The two of them, since then, have grown a strong bond for one another and only recently been able to dedicate time for one another as an item. Dalren Lightheart and Kisara Starfall have become an inseparable pair through battle and through whatever else their lives have to throw their way. The Good News Kisara had returned from her audience with a courier who would send the news back to Dalaran of her resignation from the Silver Covenant. She was waddling about, five months pregnant and now without an organization to serve besides working with Dalren. As she entered the gates of the elven city, Dalren approached her. The times when she had started to show had confused him, and now that new goals had been placed, Kisara thought that it was finally time to let him know the good news. Taking a small trip out to an area in Dal'thalas with beautiful scenery, Kisara and Dalren relaxed in a patch of flowers and began to discuss her plans to join the Argent Crusade. When he asked why, Kisara took his hand and lay it upon the bump of her belly and let him feel the heartbeat of their future child. Dalren had erupted in surprise and joy of the news and nearly tackled his lover to the ground from excitement. The two of them became very excited for the coming future especially with their child on the way. Anya Lightheart: The Light-Blessed Child On February fourteenth in the Hearthglen keep, Kisara Lightheart gave birth to her first child with the assistance of friends. Dalren and Kisa have named her Anya, bestowing her with Anna ot Ana as a nickname. The child has fair skin and hair like her father as well as pure silver eyes. She already expresses a potent holy aura and a strange connection to it as well. Kisara suspects Anya will be a very powerful priest or Templar when she is older. The Cataclysm Still stationed in Northrend, Kisara had little to do with the Cataclysm. She remained in Northrend and on occasion left to Hearthglen with Dalren to monitor the undead activity. Pandaria The Silver Covenant did much to keep the Sunreavers at bay. Kisara had been called upon and moved to Pandaria to help out with the issue with the Horde, and had grown a bit bitter toward them as a faction. It is here where Kisara killed her first person, and had been dealing with the guilt of ending a life for months. Family Reunion At the very end of the battle against the Sha, Kira Starfall had regained her memories and sought out desperately for Kisara. Kisara had been found, and in a bit of a shock, too to see that Kira had been alive for all these years. The two have once again been reunited and now work closely together for Dalaran, and now the entirety of the Alliance as well. Through the Dark Portal Kisara, Dalren, and Kira had gone through the portal to fight against the Iron Horde together. In the middle of combat, Kira was lost somewhere and separated from the group. Dalren and Kisara search for her as well as help the Draenei reclaim land and fight against the orcs within Draenor. Shadowmoon Valley: Lightheart's Settlement After storming through the dark portal, the two of them and the Argents that Dalren led were able to journey to Shadowmoon Valley where they would find an area safe enough to build a camp and stay there for their time here. Over time of gathering resources and not scouting any further safe areas, they decided to settle in that spot and take it for the Argent Crusade. The garrison is low-manned, but enough to hold the ground against enemies. Shadowmoon Valley: Against the Orcs Parts of the valley had been taken over and tormented by the Shadowmoon clan's sacrifice harvesting. The elven couple set out to Embaari Village and a few other places in the valley to assist the Draenei with reclaiming their ground. Despite the strength of the Void, the orcs hardly stood a chance especially against Dalren as he fought with the faith of the Light against the darkness. Kisara began to follow the faith as well, and started to take lessons and conditioning from him so that she two could hold the faith. Eventually, at his side, the woman had abandoned her arcane arrows and began to use spells more closely related to that of a Holy Archer. With this growing faith and use of the Light, the two of them consecrated areas of taint and took down hundreds of orcs with ease. After the prophet had sacrificed his life, a group including the couple mounted the backs of Fae Drakes and began to blast out the Iron Horde legion that tried to take Karabor. Orc bodies piled up at the sides of the roads, prepared to be burnt so that they could not be brought back to life. Back on the ground, Kisara and Dalren mowed through the remainder of the orcs, and soon ended an Iron Horde Commander. The two returned to Lightheart's Settlement and celebrated their victory with a much-needed nap. Gorgrond: Revenge on the Podlings Even after the grand victory back in Shadowmoon, the two had much more work to do against the Iron Horde. They were ordered to travel to Gorgrond, a jungle famous for fatalities. The first thing the two had seen was a strange crazed beast stories tall attacking a steam car and hurling it into the air. Kisara was nearly crushed by the thing as it slammed down, and created a muddy crater. Declaring that beast something not to trifle with, Dalren had led Kisara off to help the Rangari with a podling threat that had been at first dreaded but turned out to be a rather fun event. Kisara tried to stay stealthy. She was expecting the larger podlings to be plentiful in such a jungle, and had been prepared with the freshly sharpened tips of her arrows. However, as she spotted her first target, she found that it was surrounded by smaller podlings. After her first experience with the podlings in Shadowmoon Valley, the smaller ones seemed to be the most devilish little creatures, and especially in combat as she fired the first shot. The taller podling was toppled down, and the mini ones, tracking where the arrow had flown from charged her. In a swift reaction, Kisara swung her leg to punt the thing high enough in the air so that the fall would be fatal. This turned out to be a great idea, and so after showing Dalren this fancy little trick of how to kill the podlings, the two of them put down their weapons and charged into the podling-filled land, popping them into the sky one punt at a time. Gorgrond: Mushroom Madness After founding a sparring ring in the jungle, Dalren and Kisara were next sent to find the rangari who had not returned from the Crimson fen. The Crimson Fen is a place of orange mushrooms that carry the most foul of stenches and seem to effect the brain in a way to crave the mushrooms. The shrooms spread a disease that had killed the Rangari squad that ventured in there. With a heavyheart, Kisara had gathered the belongings of the fallen and would later return them to the rangari back at the base. There had been one survivor who was enthusiastic about harvesting samples of the mushrooms. Throughout helping him with harvesting the samples, he, too, fell a victim of the craze and addiction to the mushrooms, and asked to be killed before he could spread the disease that they seemed to carry. Reluctantly, he and other victims of the toxic forest were put out of their misery, and the two had to venture back to the camp with the burden of announcing horrible news. Gorgrond: Against the Saberon Having just gotten out of a dangerous encounter with Iron Horde, rocky rolling balls, and giant ogre-like monstrosities, the two were hoping to have gotten a break from their time spent in the hot desert. They returned to camp with an artifact that the Draenei planned to use against the Iron Horde and thought that this would be a successful working day. However, as they returned, another thing was requested of them. Another Rangari had gone back to a small oasis and found a giant plant guardian who stood tall in this small area of trees. The area was under some serious stress, they would find, as many botani, vines, and goren fought against each other in a strange mix of chaos. To restore peace to the area, the two had to help the guardian find a potent bloom that would be used in a ritual. The saberon were known savages, and it wasn't far-fetched to assume that they had taken this bloom. The two set off to investigate, finding the saberon a tough group of beings to fight, and also finding some rather potent herbs in their hands. They took it upon themselves to retrieve the baskets of herbs and lower the numbers of saberon in the mountains while investigating for this bloom. The seeming leader of the saberon had it in his possession, and it was quite a fight in order to retrieve the bloom and return it back to the guardian. The guardian was so thankful, it let them witness the ritual of a genesaur that would be freed from its body and traveling onward to the unknown. The guardian also expressed a new curiosity of the world, and decided that rather than returning to where it had come from, it would travel the world and learn about the the smaller beings that roamed the planet. Talador: New Structures At the base in Talador, the two finalize another project for a base. It's the final event of the night before they finally received a little bit of time for rest. Talador: The Bounties, and the Orcs Setting up against the Blackrock orcs wasn't an easy task. Ordered first thing in the morning, the two set off to disassemble the Blackhand in Shattrath. Along the way they had come across a few bounty opportunities, and in order to provide for their men and make tasks a lot easier, they set off to kill the bounties first. They removed pesky beasts such as an strangely large bird, a rabid riverbeast, and a keen Orc woman who had been the cause for many fatalities. Along the way they had come across a large Iron Horde camp. On the outside it had masked as a lumber camp, but within it was housing an army of soldiers and siege weapons. Dalren was determined to remove this 'camp', and began to plan out a strategy against them. Using the Iron Horde weapons, the two brave elves crushed the encampment and significantly lowered the Iron Horde forces in Talador. Talador: The Arakkoa A nearby village had been ransacked by the Adherent bird-people of Draenor. The Draenei there had been nearest to a mine of precious gems that stored very magical properties. Going through and saving the Draenei from the village, the two later came across a documented map of a very special crystal. One of the Draenei had pointed in the direction of the source of the madness, and the two were off into the mine. They had left bodies of Adherent behind them as they went deeper into the mine, all until they found a single crystal that pulsed with strange energy. The same Draenei who had sent them in the tunnel appeared behind them and revealed herself to be of the Arakkoa. At first, the two had been on edge with them, but realized that they were trying to help by destroying the crystal. Upon further explinations made, the two made it a point to assist the flightless-bird people, and began to help any way they could against the Adherents. Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Templars